28 Winters Ago
by Ella D. Scottson
Summary: He wouldn't have gone in the middle of the night, he could've handled a goodbye. No, he had been stolen as part of her cursed life... Robin headed off towards the east, "I'm going to find a way to her land, or die trying." *Sequel to Untold Stories with Aunt Red* Ships Red Robin


Lone Morning

Red laid in bed Sunday morning, staring at the ceiling blankly. Granny had offered to open the diner this morning because Red worked non-stop since the curse had been broken and was starting to feel it. But, she didn't know if she liked it, having time to think, having time to remember.

She stared over at her dresser, where she had neatly folded one of Billy's shirts that she had yet to return, along with some guy's watch, a belt, and a pair of boxers. Disgusted with herself, Red rolled over and shoved her face in her pillow, growling with frustration. How was she supposed to look any guy in the eye now, knowing she might have slept with them?

As for Henry, Red could only pray with all her heart he never found Robin. Yes, he had disappeared from her, but that didn't justify what Ruby had done over the last twenty-eight years. Besides, she knew he hadn't left willingly, or else he wouldn't have gone in the middle of the night, he could've handled a goodbye. No, he had been stolen as part of her cursed life. It started that morning, waking up cold and alone in an empty bed, and kept going for twenty-eight years.

"I am not going to ruin your chances at a happy life with my treacherous past,he yelled, a tremor in his voice, 的 know I知 not a noble man, but I cannot sink that low, not when it risks you."

Red lowered her hood patiently, not moving from where she stood. 添ou as noble as any, Robin,she said calmly, 殿nd you know Snow and I both believe that."

Turning back to look down at her, Robin sighed, 的 know, but I知 still an out-law to everyone else, a thief-"

"A hero,Red cut him off, staring at him softly, 泥o you know how many children you saved? Saving the life of someone child out-weighs one hundred robberies in our said nothing, shifting his weight and feeling the leaves of the forest floor crunch beneath his heals. 迭obin,she said quietly, stepping closer and running her hands down his arms, 土ou致e sacrificed everything to do what痴 right. You致e lost your title, your home, your friend. Isn稚 time to receive thanks for all that?"

Robin thought for a moment before smiling a little, 鏑ife isn稚 fair, Red."

"Why do you say that?Red asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because,he pulled away from her and began pacing, shuffling leaves and twigs as he went, 的 have stripped many a soldier for schemes, stolen from the royals, almost left you for dead with a blade in your side, and slaughter an old farmer痴 only chicken for the satisfaction of my belly." He spun on his heel, raising his eyebrow as he met Red痴 inquisitive stare. 的 should be damned to the bowels of a dragon,he laughed, 殿nd yet, I知 instead standing beside a beautiful women who wants to recruit me for the royal war council."

Red smiled and shrugged, 的 suppose love challenges even the greatest of offenses against fairness."

Robin痴 grin grew broader as he studied the pathetic camp he lived in alone, 天ery well, Lady Red, I will abandon my home here to become a Royal Stooge."

"I値l give a moment to say goodbye to the squirrels,Red smirked, mounting her horse and turning her back.

Robin ducked into his tent to grab his quiver and bows, and studied all the things he had collected over time, all the things Much had left behind when taken by the queen痴 men. He had grown accustomed to his life in the woods, and sure he had been a nobleman before, all proper and dignified, but all that was long gone. He was primitive now, ate with his hands, rarely neatly shaven, and dressed in the furs of skinned meals. He壇 hardly fit in at the palace. But, his doubts aside, he tied his hood around his shoulders and headed back to Red.

"She won稚 be there, Much,Robin concluded, climbing down the tree, 典he safe haven is for those who were in this corner of the land, those untouched by Regina痴 glared at Robin, for he had always been impatient with his lack of optimisim, but this didn稚 phase Robin. 迭ed never left the castle,he continued, landing firmly on the ground, 殿nd is therefore in whatever non-magical land Regina had in mind."

Much shrugged as he followed Robin in gathering their things, 鄭lright, so you池e just going to give up, then?"

Robin threw his quiver over his shoulder, and turned to face who he supposed was his companion. 哲o, Much,he sighed, 典hat痴 you specialty, not 痴 expression sank as Robin headed off towards the east, 的知 going to find a way to her land, or die trying."

"But, wouldn稚 it be wise to at least meet up at the safe haven, get some-?Much groaned hesitantly.

Robin stopped, glaring at Much over his shoulder, 添ou can do whatever you want, but you stole me from her once, and I won't let you keep me from her now!"

"I kidnapped you here to save you, Robin,he said, his voiced with plea.

"You don't understand, Much!Robin yelled desperately, 典he night you kidnapped me, Red and I... made a promise. I promise I fully intended on keeping. But instead, she woke up alone, thinking I was a piece of filth who had defiled her for his own pleasure, then left her like a used rag!"

For moment, Much was speechless for the first time in his life, and he just stared at Robin, utterly bewildered. 典his 'promise',he began slowly, 努asn't just a note on parchment, was it?Robin said nothing, starting north again, not willing to share what happened the night he joined the war council. 徹k. Alright,Much nodded, scampering after him like a lost pup, 泥o you at least have a plan?"

"I'm finding The Sea Witch,Robin said strongly, 典he only left who can conjure portals."


End file.
